


5 Pasos

by poetdameron



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Traducción, de mis propio fic btw, esta raro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El pasado es pasado, pero las cosas buenas son buenas, y esa era la razón tras los nombres de Margaret Sarah (Peggy) y Howard James (Jim). </p><p>Y es solo el comienzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Pasos

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, este fic es una traducción del original en inglés. No me malinterpreten, yo escribí el original. Honestamente no estoy muy contenta con el resultado, pero espero les guste. Y pues, este es el inicio de una serie en la que estoy trabajando. 
> 
> En inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3098918
> 
> Basado en el headcanon que hice sobre Steve y Bucky siendo una pareja adorable y amada como Neil Patrick Harris y David Burtka.

**5 Pasos**

**I**

Para el momento en que llegó a 10k seguidores en twitter, había pasado un año después de que el armario quedara vacío y todo el mundo se volviera loco durante meses. No había sido fácil. De hecho, todos los malos comentarios y la mierda que Fox News les había tirado en la cara, aun resonaban en su cabeza, pero luego Steve tomaba su mano y caminaba con él por Central Park. Tomaban algunas fotos, veían jugar a los niños, eran parados por algunos fans para dar autógrafos, y su sonrisa brillaba como siempre cuando alguien decía: "gracias por declararse con orgullo, me ha ayudado a mí y a mi pareja, ustedes dos son una pareja increíble" y luego Steve sonreía aún más, diciendo cosas como "oh no, gracias a ti", que son tan Steve. Y eso era todo, esos eran los momentos perfectos en el que se daba cuenta de que todo ha valido la pena. Todo.

Bucky llama a Steve su _Mejor_ _Mitad_ , siempre lo ha sido. Y Steve se ríe y se ruboriza diciendo lo mismo, Bucky es su mejor mitad y siguen caminando.

**II**

Luego viene la idea de tener hijos, porque en aquel entonces, cuando eran sólo chicos tontos besándose en el suelo de su apartamento de mierda, nunca hablaron de ello. Fue un poco raro pensar en ello ahora, porque Steve no era una persona tan niñera. Le gustaban, pero sólo eso. En realidad era Bucky quien amaba a los niños. Tal vez era porque ayudó con su hermano y hermanas cuando era un adolescente, se llevaba bien con ellos y aprendió a cuidar de un bebé cuando no había tantos juguetes, ropa y como, todo, para los bebés. Así que fue agradable escuchar a Steve decir frente a todos durante The Ellen Show que "sí, bueno... no hemos hablado de ello, pero creo que es una posibilidad. ¿Por qué no?". Y ahí estaba Bucky sonriendo y esa sonrisa fue la sensación en internet, Ellen solo se rio y ella misma se proclamó como la madrina.

Pero eso de tener enemigos hacía casi imposible la posibilidad, no estaban seguros de dar el paso. Eso fue hasta que Natasha dijo, durante la fiesta anual de Navidad en casa de los Stark que…

-Oh, me tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones.  
Y, a continuación, Clint sonrió como un idiota diciendo: -¡Yo también!  
-Vamos a tener un bebé –explicó Natasha-, nadie más lo sabe.

Eso fue todo.  La sala se convirtió en un lío entre gritos de felicidad y pánico alegre, y cuando a la noche se hizo la calma, Thor dio la premisa a la seguridad:

-No se preocupes, amigos míos. Voy a proteger a su hijo con mi vida, no importa qué.

Los Vengadores asintieron con él, como una plegaria tranquila y silenciosa por el bien de su familia adquirida. Bucky miró serio a Steve después de eso, hablaron acerca del asunto en casa esa noche, la siguiente y las que fueron durante meses, hasta que hubo un “sí”. Y lo hizo, Steve le dio un sí a Bucky.

**III**

Por supuesto, para Bucky eso significaba que debían casarse. Así que habló con Pepper y Maria, quienes llamaron a Natasha y Sharon a la acción, y se ganó un día de chicas con ellas en diferentes centros comerciales, todo para conseguir un anillo que se acomodara a sus necesidades. Terminó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que el siguiente paso era la propuesta y, aunque estaba seguro de la respuesta, se sentía nervioso. Aun así, en su cumpleaños, el 10 de marzo, se puso de rodillas en la cocina de su apartamento en la torre y Steve lo miró con ojos expectantes.

-Steve, ¿quieres hacer un buen hombre de mí al casarte conmigo? -El rubio se ríe como un loco, completamente sonrojado, todos los tonos de rojo de los dedos de los pies a las orejas, así que Bucky le sonrió: -No es más que para toda la vida. ¿Qué dices?  
Y entonces él grita su respuesta: -¡Sí, por supuesto!

Y enseguida se besan, entre gritos y abrazos, pensando en el pasado. Cuando nada de esto podía suceder.

**IV**

Lo pasado era pasado, y en este habían ocurrido más cosas buenas que recordar que las que los libros de historia mencionan, esa es la razón detrás de los nombres de Margaret Sarah (Peggy) y Howard James (Jim). Tener gemelos fue totalmente idea de Steve porque no podían decidirse en tener una niña o un niño, sólo... uno de los dos, decidieron ambos. Bucky quería una niña y luego un niño, pero Steve quería los dos, así que fue una buena idea para él y luego, lo siguiente que Bucky sabe es que está jugando con marionetas de calcetines mientras hace ruidos extraños y voces. Steve está en la reconstruida SHIELD y obtuvo esta nueva casa sólo para él, Peggy, Jim y su cuenta de Instagram llena de fotos de Peggy, Jim y Steve.

**V**

Han esperado suficiente para casarse y cuando el momento llega finalmente, Sam es el padrino de Steve y Natasha es la mejor-madrina de Bucky, como ella dice. Ella dio a luz a un niño, Yakov, y Bucky se rio de esto en un buen sentido. Así que Peggy fungió como la niña de las flores con Yakov y Jim con los anillos, luego estaba Natasha y Sam, y después ellos caminaron juntos, mano a mano con el resto del equipo, Nick Fury, Sharon Carter y Maria Hill viendo en medio de un medio día tranquilo en Italia.

_Y es sólo el comienzo._

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
